


ColdFlashWave week 2018

by Green_Sphynx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blindfolds, Body Horror, Cock Cages, Crack, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fluff, Hate Sex, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Mobster Roleplay, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, gorgons, the horror tags are just for the last drabble don't worry, the rest is just porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for ColdFlashWave week 2018





	1. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick take Barry apart while he's blindfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 1:** In the dark  
>  Entirely PWP

The last thing Barry saw was Leonard Snart and Mick Rory looming over him, the former with that dirty smirk that shouldn't be allowed to be as sexy as it was, the latter with a grin so hungry it looked like he was planning to actually eat Barry.

Then everything went dark.

Barry breathed in deeply through his nose, holding the air in his lungs for a few seconds before slowly letting it out between barely parted lips. The deep sigh was, of course, taken as an invitation, and the was a feather light brush of lips against his own for a moment.

"Comfy?"

Barry swallowed heavily, nodding mutely.

"Not too tight?"

"It's fine."

That response seemed to satisfy Len, and Barry felt how both men put distance between themselves and the bed Barry was on. It made him feel nervous, it made him feel _watched_ , but he had learnt to trust both Len and Mick by now. He knew he was not in any danger, nor was he being judged.

He still squirmed uncomfortably, hands fidgeting on the front of his briefs as goosebumps raised over bare skin.

"You're beautiful, Scarlet," Len assured him, and Barry's breath hitched.

Mick returned to him first.

The largest of the three scooted on the bed, making the mattress dip and rock under Barry, until he was situated behind the speedster. Two strong arms, skin that odd type of smooth of burns that Barry still wasn't used to, wrapped around his torso to pull him backwards against Mick's chest. Barry let himself be drawn back with a relieved sigh, settling between thick thighs that were spread to accommodate him.

"You're even more beautiful like this." Len's voice was a playful purr now, and Barry couldn't help a nervous little snort. Mick's large hands rubbed his belly and chest, and Barry felt dwarfed under them even without seeing how large they were.

"I can think of one more improvement." Mick's voice rumbled through his chest, vibrating against Barry's back, and he shivered in arousal at the feel of it.

It was… so much more _intense_ in the dark… and they hadn't even started yet.

Mick hooked fingers in the elastic of Barry's briefs and pushed them down. Barry shyly lifted his hips to help, feeling the heat in his cheeks, knowing Len was probably watching like a hawk. It unnerved him, not knowing where Len was, but strangely enough it wasn't a _bad_ feeling. It was more arousing, if anything.

Barry was surprised by Mick suddenly taking hold of his chin in a firm grip, turning his head for him so he could press their lips together. Barry whimpered embarrassingly, fingers curling against Mick's thighs to get a grip of himself while Mick invaded all his available senses.

Mick was _heat_. Mick was low grunts and something like cinnamon and spices. Mick was like fire wrapping around Barry, and even if it was dark behind the blindfold, Barry could swear he could see him _burn_.

He was taken completely off guard by the light caress of fingertips down the middle of his chest, circumventing his crotch slyly to tease down a thigh.

An almost violent shudder went through Barry at the sensation, drawing a groan from Mick and a chuckle from Len.

"Sensitive, Scarlet?"

Barry whimpered, unable to answer while Mick was still fully in control of his mouth, but he could still squirm under the cold fingers that Len played over his skin. Back up, dipping between his thighs to sensitive skin there but once again not touching Barry's privates, sliding around them with a wide berth to make their way up to Barry's nipples. Barry's whole body jerked in response to them reaching that destination, the cool pads of Len's fingers lightly smoothing around the edge of his areolas.

"Be careful, Red," Mick muttered against his lips, voice turned down in chastisement, "don't knock out my teeth now."

"'m sorry," Barry breathed before he was once again cut off from the ability to speak by Mick's lips.

But Len was driving him _mad_ and he did it on purpose. Oh, Len was _always_ doing it on purpose.

Barry had to fight for control over his own body, twitching helplessly under the light and ticklish ministrations, trying not to lurch every time Len sneaked over a particularly sensitive spot. Mick had long moved his grip to Barry's shoulders to give Len all the space to play, but he kept holding on tight, sometime pressing Barry tighter against his chest and sometimes letting him arch his back. The heat of that grip was an anchor, like Mick's chest against his back and the thighs flexing under Barry's hands.

And then his anchor moved.

Barry gasped, whined when his lips were released from their dance with Mick's, his fingers grasping over bare thighs when four hands lifted him effortlessly. A loud, startled moan left him when the thick heat of Mick's cock was pressed between his thighs, hard and burning and sliding right under his balls, against his own erection.

"F-fuck, Mick, that's- Mick-"

"Hush now, Scarlet." Barry whimpered again, this time against Len's lips pressing against his own. He lurched forward for more, only held back from tumbling off Mick's lap and into the darkness by those large strong hands that always kept him safe.

Len wasn't hot at all, nothing like the burning desire that exuded Mick even when Barry couldn't see him.

Len was cool and composed, completely in charge with an eerie calmness to him. Kissing Len was submitting instantly, because those lips demanded that and more. Lifting his hands to find Len in the dark was having his wrists caught in cold hands and pulled back until he was forced to weave his fingers together behind Mick's neck, holding on for dear life when Mick slowly started to fuck between his thighs.

It was more heat, friction, burns, until Len pulled away from kissing Barry - and he whined once more, because he never wanted it to stop - and their trance was broken by the least sexy sound imaginable as Len squirted cold lube over the tip of Mick's cock, between Barry's thighs.

Barry couldn't help it.

He laughed, almost hysterical at the sound that broke his descent into subspace. He had to hold on tight to Mick's neck, his belly aching as he laughed, wheezed, cried, until Mick and Len were laughing with him.

"Next time use a new bottle, duly noted," Len drawled in that droll voice of his, and Barry hiccupped on tears of laughter.

And then the laughter was over as soon as it began, because Mick grabbed his chin again to force his face around and even though his breath was taken away already, Mick did it all over again with another fierce kiss that threatened and demanded and burned its domination into Barry's senses.

Barry melted in Mick's grip and Len's lips found the nape of his neck, mouthing over a taut muscle and worrying his teeth over skin.

In the darkness behind the blindfold, all of it was more intense.

Barry relaxed, breathing deeply when Mick let him again, and he hummed his pleasure.

Len and Mick knew how to play him just right, and the darkness didn't scare Barry like it used to anymore.


	2. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick break into an old temple for loot, only to find a bunch of odd statues and a gorgon. Len is _not_ having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-15  
>  **Day 1:** Mythology  
>  Somehow this turned to complete crack despite my intentions to make this week all smut, sorry

Len loved it when his sources turned up with good information.

He liked stealing things, especially valuable things, but this time he'd been promised first pick of historical artifacts from a newly discovered temple. He would steal them before they would even have an owner.

Nobody knew yet what the temple really was. It was dubbed to be typical Grecian, but not from an era that any Greek people had any business being on this continent. Looking at it, Len had to agree that the architecture looked anything but local though, but at the same time it felt too old to have come here after the Europeans arrived. Len couldn't say how he knew the latter but it was a feeling so intense he _knew_.

Mick hadn't been a fan when Len said he wanted to go raid this temple, grumbled something about booby traps and Indiana Jones movies - _really_ , Mick? _Really_? - but where Len went, Mick would follow, and they came together just like planned. Mick lightened up a lot when he found out they had to sneak through an entire encampment of archaeologists and whatnot, and even if Len was heavily rolling his eyes when Mick stole a bag of sweet rolls on the way, he was relieved that his partner was happy.

A happy Mick was always preferable, both for the effectiveness of the heist and the celebration of the success afterwards.

Of course everything was slowly starting to go south once they passed by the last mark of the scientists' exploration.

_Mick had been right about the booby traps._

Len scowled hard enough to murder something while rubbing his bleeding arm, having failed to dodge the barrage of rocks dropping from the ceiling after the first triggered trap. Mick was calmly munching one of his sweet rolls, gave it a look and then tossed it ahead through the hallway.

The floor crashed down under the bun with a cacophony of sound.

"Told ya."

"Nobody likes a know-it-all, Mick."

"I like it when one sucks my dick."

Len gave him a cold stare that promised absolutely no blowjobs in the foreseeable future, before turning back to slowly scoot down the hallway. He iced the walls left and right, scooting forward step by step with the cold gun raised, on high alert for whatever this cursed temple was going to throw them next.

Neither of them had expected to find a large room full of odd statues around the corner.

The statues were… unnerving. And Len didn't get unnerved easily.

"These look… _real_ …" he muttered, studying one of the statues warily. It was a man in a toga or whatever they called those sheets those Greek statues were always wrapped in, but his face was strikingly realistic. Not some beautified Adonis dreamily staring in the distance as he reached out…. More like a terrified middle aged man raising a hand in defence.

The next one was a younger man, a boy, really. His whole pose and face looked more like he was petrified in the middle of pissing his sheet in fear than anything attractive _or_ artistic. He _was_ holding a small shield and a tiny little sword though, so maybe it was supposed to send a message.

The further they came down the large room, the less the statues looked scared, the more they were in poses of _attack._ Men in the middle of a battle cry with raised weapons, soldiers barely shielding their faces, the occasional armed woman looking angry and aggressive, but their eyes always open.

_Their eyes always open and terrified_ .

"I have a bad feeling about this," Len muttered.

"Yeah well, this was your idea. I'm not leaving until we stole something." Mick nudged one of the statues, a handsome lady in the middle of shouting. "One we can carry out."

"You're not carrying out anything."

Len would forever and always deny the screech of fear that tore from his throat when he saw the owner of the unknown voice, much closer than expected.

It wasn't the closeness that freaked him out - okay it was a little, because he hadn't heard the man coming at all - but it was the _sight of him._

He was wearing one of those sheet thingies like he waltzed straight out of a Grecian mural or something, and his face was definitely the Adonis type that Len had been expecting on the statues. His _hair_ however… snakes, writhing on his head. _Snakes, writhing on his head_.

Was this like… Medusa? Was that why this room was full of all these odd statues?

They were going to die.

They were going to be turned to stone and die.

Mick seemed of the same mind, considering he stuffed his remaining three sweet rolls into his mouth at once as a last meal.

For all Len's fear and readiness to die now - he wished he had said goodbye to Lisa before coming here… and named a successor to lead the Rogues after he passed, and told Axel that he would come haunt him for exchanging his sugar for salt and Mardon for that stunt last Friday - the Medusa-man with the freaky snake hair _pouted_.

"Now that's just rude," the man pouted.

_Oh no, he sounded really cute._

Mick swallowed audibly, choked, then swallowed again when Len automatically hit his back to help him swallow down three sweet rolls at once.

"Cute," Mick croaked out hoarsely.

"Are you… going to turn us to stone or what?" Len finally asked, hesitantly. "Not that I'm impatient to get to the dying part, but I'm expecting it any moment now."

"Only if you attack me," the man returned, slowly. "Are you going to attack me?"

"Depends. You like it rough, doll?"

"Mick." Len's voice was tight, and Mick had the decency to draw back from his somewhat aggressive stance at least a little bit. Len knew it had been a proposition for Medusa-man, but he also knew it didn't _sound_ like it.

Even so, those alabaster cheeks seemed to tinge a little pink, and the writhing snakes flattened themselves out a little.

"Nobody has been here for centuries. Before people would always attack me on sight. Why are you here?"

"Centuries?" Mick echoed, visibly giving the young looking man a thorough once-over. Len elbowed him.

"Well we are certainly not here for a fight," Len tried instead, voice smooth as honey now. "We come as… as visitors. Curious to the treasures of a temple as beautiful as this."

"You passed all my traps out of curiosity?"

"How do you even speak English?"

" _Mick._ "

This was a disaster. Okay, Len was curious about the hot piece of arse too, but he had _snakes on his head_ and turned people to stone. This was not the time for questions, this was the time to make peace and get the fuck out of here.

The man let out the cutest little giggle in response to Mick's question though, and Len could feel his heart beat a little faster - not out of fear this time.

"You can call me Barry," the Medusa-man said.

"I'm Len, this is Mick," Len introduced quickly, "now if you'll excuse us, I think we've taken up too much of your time already. We didn't mean to intrude-"

He had to break off at the way the man's face fell.

_That face made Len feel like he just kicked a puppy_ .

"You have to go already? I… I haven't talked to anyone in so long… I was hoping for some company." The guy fidgeted with a fold in his body sheet, teeth worrying a lip enticingly.

_Fuck._

Fuck this.

_Fuck everything._

Len looked at Mick pleadingly, hoping Mick would be strong enough to resist the puppy eyes and get them out, but Mick was giving him the most incredulous look like he couldn't believe Len was trying to resist in the first place.

"…. _fine_. We'll stay and chat a little… _Barry_. But if your Medusa snakes are poisonous we're not getting close to you."

The man perked up - _he really was a puppy, a centuries old puppy_ \- looking hopeful now. "You know my sister? Oh, I mean, you must've heard of her, not met her. I think she turns all men who come to her to stone indiscriminately. I mean I can't really blame her considering what they did to her-" Barry started babbling cutely about his sister Medusa, which was not creepy at all, and turned to walk to a door ahead. He beckoned them to follow, and Len and Mick did so less hesitantly than Len would like to admit.

Because that was one _good_ arse under that sheet.

"I hope he likes it rough like you," Mick muttered conspiratorially to Len.

Len just wanted to sink in a hole right about now. Maybe one of those traps.

Maybe with pretty Medusa-brother-man and Mick. In a comfortable hole.

_Seemed like the only thing stolen this night was Len and Mick's hearts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Medusa-man_ = He really just means a gorgon. Technically there were 3 sisters who were gorgons, Medusa being one of them, and no males. You may interprete this as the brother of the three being magically tossed over to another continent, hence no stories about male gorgons and Barry being so incredibly misplaced here.  
>  _Body sheet thingy_ = A chiton. Len doesn't know his historical costumes.  
>  _Freaky snake hair_ = Definitely venomous, probably poisonous. I would not try recommend eating a snake to find out if the latter is true, nor letting one bite you to illustrate the former.


	3. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to top his doms. It's a bumpy road to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 3:** Role Reversal  
>  Back to PWP that almost went wrong but then it came back

"Take off your clothes and get on your knees on the bed."

"Excuse me?"

Barry pouted, folding his arms over his chest in what was meant to look angry but probably came off more as protective. "I was going to be in charge tonight, remember?"

There was the longest pause in which Len studied Barry intensely, disbelievingly, and Mick looking… mostly like he was taking it in stride because Barry looked so cute.

Barry pouted harder. Tried squaring his shoulders to look more imposing, to make Len and Mick know he was serious. Instead it made him fumble with his arms, having to uncross them to pull his shoulders back but not wanting to put them on his hips and look like an angry little housewife from the fifties.

"Very well." The corner of Len's lips twitched as if he was trying not to laugh.

Mick huffed and obeyed. For now.

Barry was starting to feel that maybe, just _maybe_ , this was a mistake.

But Len and Mick always took such good care of him. Len knew how to play Barry like a finely tuned harp when he took control. Mick usually deferred to Len, but always kept a clear dominant pose over Barry, both in reminding him of his place as the submissive as well as being fiercely protective.

Both Len and Mick dominated him carefully, roughly, intensely, and were always there to keep each other in check if necessary.

And Barry loved every second of it, he truly did, but for once he wanted to be in control. And that had nothing to do with how it wounded his pride to be dominated so thoroughly in bed by two men he regularly plucked off the streets to berate them for stealing shit again.

Barry resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently when Len and Mick both leisurely started to take off their clothes. He wasn't going to push it now, because they were at least obeying. Sort of. Maybe they would get more cooperative on the long run.

The long run was going to take _so long_ though, with how slow they were going. Barry was sighing and rolling his eyes by the time they had both acquiesced his order and knelt on the bed.

"Next time a little faster would be appreciated," he sulked, stepping up behind them and nudging both between the shoulder blades at once. "On all fours, both of you. And no witty remarks, Len."

He seemed to have been just in time with that last order, and rather than whatever Len was going to say he got a snort from both men. But they _did_ obey, and they didn't dawdle this time.

Barry scrunched his nose at the two very hairy arses now on display before him - although Mick had twice the pelt that Len had, it still made Barry wonder how come they liked to keep Barry shaved and baby smooth.

_He had no idea what he was going to do now_ .

Barry fidgeted, then paced, and finally stopped behind his lovers again who were waiting patiently with their naked arses up in the air, as if this was a normal thing and Barry was going to get over it soon. He could just _feel_ them waiting for him to give up.

Now Barry may be a submissive little twink in their bed normally, but he sure wasn't a quitter. Neither was _he_ in their bed this time.

"Spread 'em." He tried to keep his voice gruff and tapped their inner thighs, one hand for each, indicating for them to spread their legs for him. They both shuffled to do what he said readily, still without a word. It still didn't feel right.

"Now keep your hands on the bed and your knees where they are now. No moving - don't make me tie you up."

Mick didn't hold back on a chuckle that was clearly not in the favour of Barry's superiority here, but at least Len was there to quickly smooth-talk him over it. "Of course, sir. We'll be good." He also nudged Mick with his elbow, for which he lifted a hand from the bed in direct defiance of the last order issued.

"Len!" Barry whined, then quickly cleared his throat to try again, firmer this time. He knew Len was biting his lip not to laugh even if he couldn't see his face from here, but he did put his hand back down obediently.

Such a _terrible_ mess this was.

Barry was going to make them fall apart, and he was not going to stop until he succeeded.

He turned around sharply to leave them where they were, leaving for the bathroom to hold one hand under the cold water from the tap to cool it down. He let the other hand vibrate against a towel to heat his palm up, using the towel as determinant when to stop - he did not mean to set anyone of fire, so he'd know he'd gone too far when the towel would start smoking. He had learnt enough control over his powers for such small and delicate vibrations early on - friction burns were a pain and even super healing didn't make him ever stop regretting his first attempts of vibrating his hand on his own cock.

When he returned to the room he did notice the abrupt quiet and the shuffle between his lovers on the bed, and he pouted again - knowing they couldn't see it now anyway. They weren't even _trying_ , were they? Barry would teach them.

"I hope neither of you moved," he started, warning in his voice, "because I'm not going to play nice if you aren't. Which means that neither of you is going to get any sex any time soon if you keep being dicks."

Mick snorted outright and even Len couldn't hold back a small wheeze of laughter this time.

Barry would _teach them_.

He wrapped his cold hand around Mick's cock and the hot one around Len's, giving them both a few sharp tugs without warning.

Both of them gasped in surprise, and Barry smirked victoriously.

A shudder ran up Mick's spine at the cold, so Barry flicked his thumb over the head of his cock soothingly. Len was still as a statue, so he would not get extra attention straight away. He would have to deserve that.

"Glad I could finally shut up that smugness you had going on there." Barry was definitely smug himself now. Deservedly so.

He lightly vibrated both his hands and pumped their cocks lightly, and this time both of them shuddered, a low grunt pulling from Mick's throat.

"That's it, Mick," Barry purred, giving him a little extra attention in reward again.

Len squirmed slightly, just for a moment, but Barry had all his attention on his lovers and he couldn't hide the movement like that. Barry rewarded the squirming with finally flicking his finger over the tip of Len's cock as well, giving him that little bit extra now. Len wouldn't have been squirming if he didn't take Barry seriously, and if he was taking Barry seriously… well, that meant Barry was winning.

Winning in making his lovers submit to him for once, even if just a little.

"Just relax, Len," he told his lover sweetly, voice a thick, promising purr. "You're always in control, always calling the shots. Experience the release of just letting go for once. Just let it all go and let me take care of you two."

They both shuddered and there was another small noise from Mick, and Barry smirked. Now that they were getting into it, Barry was surprising himself with how easy this was.

Well, _easy_ was maybe the wrong word. But it wasn't as hard as he feared it to be, considering how he'd always fallen into subspace so easily.

"That's it boys, I can see you sinking in… just let that tension go. Especially you Len, relax those muscles, let me handle this." He squeezed Len's cock a little tighter, but it was his unintended pun that tore a small laugh from Len followed by him relaxing properly. Barry chuckled himself, but his voice had dropped lower, huskier than usually, and his laugh made both men hum for him.

"Perfect. That's it, you're both being so good now."

Neither was tense anymore, like when they had initially settled on the bed like ordered. Neither was smart-mouthing or laughing at him - just the enjoyment that was perfectly fine and the purpose of this whole exercise. They were also both hard as a rock in Barry's hands, and Barry could slick the both of them with precum as he stroked.

The hot-cold effect had long passed, but he could see they remembered. It was in the way they leaned towards one another, the way Mick shuddered under Barry's ministrations more than he normally would and the way Len's skin had flushed all the way up his neck.

"Are you enjoying yourself, boys?" Barry cooed at them, squeezing both a little before loosening his grip, making sure to keep his pace painfully slow and steady. Len loved torturing him this exact same way and Barry was not above a little payback.

"Yes-" "More please-" "Barry, Barr, please-"

"Hush, hush. I can't hear you when you rush over one another like that."

Mick's moan was all but pitiful and Len made an almost pained sound.

"That, and we have all night. I'm not in a hurry here."

Len choked on what sounded like it might've been a sob.

Mick groaned from deep down his chest, a sound that would normally spur a submissive Barry into begging harder.

Now it made him laugh breathlessly, and the rhythm of his hands remained steady.

Oh, he could stand here and milk them slowly for hours.

_Maybe he would do just that_ .


	4. Pre-powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop your papers, seduce some men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-15  
>  **Day 4:** Pre-powers  
>  University setting

Some things could be said about being the professors favourite, but Barry was never entirely sure how to make people understand it really wasn't everything it was supposed to be.

The professor was going to go over the problems of the last test before he would hand out the syllabi for the project he'd have them work on for the next few weeks. Only he'd forgotten to pick up the syllabi from the print shop. And Barry had made the last test flawlessly, apparently, so the professor 'volunteered' his prize student to go over to the print shop and pick up those syllabi.

Now Barry had half an hour to go to the university contracted printshop halfway across the city and back, and as boring as listening to the test problems hashed out step by step may be, he would honestly prefer to be listening to that right now.

His opinion was strengthened by the sight of the stack he'd be carrying back.

Of course the professor couldn't make them simple project syllabi of a few sheets. It had to be half a book printed on A4 with those sharp plastic rings to hold them together because it was _cheap_.

Barry was honestly regretting taking a course on cellular biology along with every med student and biology student right now. The stack was huge, heavy and was certainly going to be hell to carry even as far as down the street, let alone all the way back.

He was halfway back to the university building with the hated stack of syllabi when whatever had remained of his luck ran out.

He would've seen the guy if he wasn't so focused on the stack of papers in his arms and trying to avoid the wind lifting the top syllabus off. As it was, he was not looking where he was going and ran straight into the man who had been doing nothing but standing on the sidewalk.

_Syllabi scattered all over the sidewalk like someone popped a balloon full of confetti._

"Oh my _god…_ " Barry drew his hand down his face in exasperation and then quickly crouched to start gathering the papers while trying not to stutter his apologies. "I'm so sorry about that sir, I wasn't looking where I was going at all and I'm kinda in a hurry so-"

He was surprised by the man crouching down to help him, and he looked up to gape.

_And only now he was looking at the man properly, and he was gorgeous. He looked like a supermodel or something._

_And he had a very dangerous looking guy looming over them like a bodyguard._

Of course Barry had to run into two crazy hot guys. Who else?

"If you had wanted to seduce me, I would have preferred you just asked instead of making a mess," the man crouched with him drawled - and that tone of voice made all his blood go in two directions at once: his dick and his face.

Barry _stuttered_. "I mean, I didn't- I wasn't, I-"

The big guy who should be payed just for looking dangerous _laughed_ , and Barry felt equal amounts humiliated and excited. It was probably a mocking laugh, but it sounded genuinely amused rather than just mean. It made Barry want to hear more.

"A coffee then, maybe?"

Hot Guy number One handed Barry the stack of syllabi he'd picked up, smirking like he had won the jackpot.

"I can't- I should go back, that is to say I'm in the middle of class and-and the professor is expecting me back with these in ten minutes so I should really- can't honestly right now-" He broke himself off to swallow heavily, momentarily distracted by those smirking lips. Then the guy stood, and a large meaty hand was offered from next to him.

Barry blinked, licked his lips uncertainly, and then shifted the syllabi to one arm to take the offered hand and let Hot Guy number Two pull him to his feet as easily as if Barry weighed nothing at all.

_That was really damn hot too_ .

"Seducing someone in the middle of class, how daring."

Barry almost didn't register what Hot Guy number One said, because Hot Guy number Two had spun him around to start pushing him towards a coffee shop across the street.

"I-I really can't," he insisted helplessly, even if he wasn't exactly struggling. He definitely wanted to go have coffee right now with these two, but the professor would have his head for just disappearing with the syllabi.

"What's your name, doll," Hot Guy number Two demanded. Not asked, not really. That was also hot and it was very, _very_ unfair.

"Barry," Barry all but squeaked in response, "Barry Allen."

"And what time do your classes end?" At least Hot Guy number One was nice enough to put it as a question, even if it was a bit mean that they didn't introduce themselves as well and let Barry muddle on having to call them Hot Guy number One and Two in his head.

"I have classes all afternoon and-" Barry cut himself short when he looked around, seeing the two look at him expectantly. He was a complete idiot for trying to blow them off, wasn't he? And the professor may have his head for disappearing with the syllabi, _Iris_ would have his head for not taking these two up on their offer. "I could, like, _probably_ skip the classes after the current one ends. I just need to bring these syllabi over and then we'll be getting the introduction of the upcoming project which would be maybe half an hour at most?"

Rather than receiving a response, Barry found his arms suddenly empty from syllabi, the stack now divided between both men.

"Perfect. We'll walk you there and wait for you."

"Nobody gets away with running into Len like that."

"And surely you'll need coffee after getting _this_ crap introduced."

 

Turned out Leonard Snart had been right about that, more than Barry had expected.

Turned out Mick Rory really wasn't going to let Barry get away with bumping into Len like that, just like he said.

Good thing it also turned out that he could pay off this terrible debt with a kiss for them both, and an exchange of phone numbers.

Iris was going to be _so_ jealous when he would tell her later. _He couldn't wait._


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, Leonard Snart is still basically Central City's mob boss, ever since driving out the Santinis. Sometimes he needs his lovers' help to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 5:** Undercover  
>  This one is very kinky. Be warned for crossdressing and feminisation.

How Len had talked Barry into this, he would never know.

Sure, Len was a smooth talker who could somehow reason and flatter Barry into doing almost anything, but this? This was a new low, even for them.

So Barry had agreed to being Len's arm candy when in the presence of the rogues - _Barry,_ not the Flash, of course - for the sake of Captain Cold's position of power. In fact, he'd all but pleaded for it, Len initially refusing to degrade Barry like that. Even Mick had tried to talk Barry out of it - all the Rogues either knew or suspected Len and Mick were lovers but never even once had Len ever tried to flaunt that for his own gain - but Barry had insisted. Len had admitted that having a piece of arm candy would make him look even more imposing and would have a positive effect on his position of power as the leading crime lord in Central, and Barry had latched onto it.

No, Barry did not _like_ Len being a crime lord. He didn't not _like_ both his boyfriends breaking the law for a living. But he knew that Len could be trusted to keep the deaths by organised crime in Central City to an absolute minimum, and that was something the Flash would not be able to achieve. Hence Len had his full support when it came to ensuring his position on top of the food chain.

Len and Mick definitely still disapproved, but used their assets when given to them. They made sure to make their act in the presence of the Rogues and outside of it so completely different that Barry would always be reminded that was _not_ what their relationship was meant to be. As arm candy he was exclusively referred to as 'babe' and introduced as Len's boyfriend when necessary, but never called by name - this had the benefit of Barry having a small semblance of anonymity and the Rogues being forced to address him as sir, basically the only acceptable alternative to calling him directly by name, which they didn't know.

Len was possessive and dominant as Captain Cold, never asking questions when he could be giving orders, unlike in private when he would always ask, always give Barry the opportunity to refuse.

Captain Cold was a scary, controlling man.

Len was kind, loving, and okay, still a bit controlling but in such a toxic way.

_Barry loved Len_ .

In these situations Mick always deferred to Len, even if he was more mouthy than Barry would ever be allowed to be. Whenever Len had to leave Barry out of his sight, Mick held Barry closer than close, making Len's possessive behaviour look meek.

They were protective, to the last breath. They may treat Barry like an object because that's what his role was as Len's boy among the Rogues, but he was damn well a prized object that nobody got to touch or even look at wrong.

All this was perfectly fine with Barry. He knew his lovers, he knew how they were and when what they did was just for show. They didn't have to remind him of that half as much as they did, because he never doubted them.

It was really Len and Mick who didn't like the arrangement.

So it came as a complete surprise when Len requested Barry to accompany him out of town to play his arm candy somewhere completely different. He explained that he got wind of a crime family in Coast City planning to expand and settle in Central City. Captain Cold was going over to convince them to rethink that plan.

Naturally he'd do so with Mick at his side, but he wanted Barry to come as well. Mostly as his arm candy as, but also as the Flash in case of trouble.

This had all been fine with Barry - he liked Coast City, it would be a fun trip - if not for Len's _asinine plan to put him in a dress_.

He questioned it. Loudly.

He was overruled by Len and Mick together.

Apparently the Maroni family was pretty old-fashioned and strict in a lot of things, and even if half of them were likely fucking boys barely legal behind closed doors, all of them pointedly looked down on anything gay. While Len would normally not give a damn and flaunt his lover anyway, this time he needed to scare these men off.

They would not be scared off by someone they looked down on for his choice in partner.

So Barry was paraded through the dressing room of one of Len's clubs until the drag queens stopped flirting with Len and Mick and pulled out their tools to make Barry into a believable girlfriend.

And that's how they got here with Barry holding on to Len's arm for dear life while trying not to fall off the low pumps they put him in, shuffling uncomfortably in the wiggle dress under which they put so many corrective underthings he actually had some curves to speak of, trying not to get too upset with how his wig kept sticking to his lip gloss.

He had honestly tried to get them to skip the pumps. He couldn't be towering over Len like this, could he? That would be unbecoming of the leader and everything! But the lecherous look on Mick's face while he eyed his legs was all proof Len needed to shut down his arguments and offer his arm for Barry to hold onto. It was good to know Mick was right behind them to catch him if he still ended up tripping - and pat his arse whenever they were out of view, but Barry was almost used to that by now.

And well, that Maroni guy seemed impressed? Or Len said he seemed impressed, because Barry didn't see him looking anything but too slick and too smooth and way too confident.

Barry was almost certain they would be able to get out without trouble. He was eager to get out as fast as possible because one, they were in a mobster family villa and two, the tight laced corset he was wearing heavily restricted the size of his stomach and he was both stuffed and _starving_.

He was hopeful, _so hopeful_ , right until Len tugged him behind a potted plant in a darkened, apparently unused hallway.

It was the shittiest cover Barry had ever seen for three grown men.

Sadly, he did not get the chance to argue. Not with Len's lips pressing to his own in that demanding way he only did when it was to put up a show, and Mick crowding against his back.

This was… new…

_And Barry hadn't expected to get so aroused by this sort of roleplaying_ .

He let out a shivery gasp against Len's lips when he was granted air, and his eyes met Len's when his lover seemed to check on him for the fraction of a second. _Still Len, still making sure Barry was okay with it_.

Barry responded by flinging his arms around Len's neck and kissing him again, pressing up close. Len let out the softest little noise of appreciation and then he was pulling Barry closer by his arse, pulling him up until Barry wrapped his legs around Len's hips. An extra pair of strong hands found their way under Barry's thighs, holding him up with ease.

Barry knew he was here to be Len's, not Mick's, but he still leaned back against Mick's chest, seeking the heat of his body as well. He would make this up to Mick later, no doubt. For now, he would have to ignore the larger of his two lovers, for the sake of keeping up appearances.

Even so, he was taken by surprise again when Len's hands smoothed up his thighs, peeling up the tight dress and the shapewear underneath it. Barry finally understood why they had not given him panties to boost up his arse, at least. The elastic skirt was not as effective, but it could be rolled up around Barry's waist - with a little fumbling, at least, because it was a tight little thing.

"Your vanity is not going to keep me away, babe," Len growled impatiently when the fabric clung to Barry's arse obstinately. Barry shuddered at the words, at the tone, and he leaned back against Mick a little further to stretch his body and making Len's work easier.

Mick whistled lowly when Len finally did get both the shapewear and the dress up around Barry's middle. His hands groped at the stockings, rough callouses snagging a little at the delicate lace on the top, and Barry made a small sound of protest. Mick didn't mind it, nor did Len. No, Len was eager to snap the straps of the garter against smooth skin and trail his fingers under the lace, momentarily distracted with the sight before finally returning to kissing Barry.

But the worst part was yet to come.

No, the worst part had already started building. If Barry had known this would happen, he would not have agreed to let his cock be caged so easily.

But no, Len argued it would help make sure he didn't get hard and betray himself. Len argued that Barry always got aroused so easily with Mick's hands on him, and when Len spoke in that voice he used as Captain Cold. And Barry had agreed, vaguely aroused by the idea of wearing a cage while playing Len's arm candy in front of some stranger mobster family.

He had _not_ known he was going to get fucked behind a potted plant where any passerby could see - _would_ see, because there was no other reason for Len to do this but to make a point.

Sure, he would definitely have gotten hard in this situation and with only his own thighs shielding his cock from sight, it was a good thing- _but this cage was really damn tiny and it was already killing him_.

He bit Len's lip with vengeance, and Len knew exactly what it was for considering the deep chuckle.

"Mick," Len suddenly growled commandingly against Barry's lips. "Prepare that arse so we can do this together."

Barry's breath hitched, and he whimpered softly, trying with all his might not to just whine loudly at the words.

It was no doubt supposed to look like they were filling two holes. Mick being added would make Len's angle seem less off. Mick being added would look like more of a powermove.

Mick being added was going to stretch Barry to his limit and he wouldn't even be able to get hard, let alone cum.

One of Mick's hands disappeared to find lube somewhere in his pants, so Barry clung close to Len for support. Len used the opposite hand to rub against Barry's supposed breast - he would only get his hand on padding now - thumb rubbing hard enough to let Barry feel the friction against his nipple despite the fake filling there. It distracted Barry long enough for Mick to get his fingers slick - one handed? They were getting too good at this - and press two straight into Barry's hole.

Barry moaned at the stretch, uncomfortable around those large fingers, but Mick had a lot of stretching to do and very little time. He let himself vibrate just a little, just enough to let the muscles heat and loosen up more easily around the stretching fingers.

"That's it, Red," Mick muttered against his ear, "sucking those fingers right in like I got them up a tight wet pussy. Too bad I'm not getting one of those, huh?"

Len growled lowly in warning, biting down on Barry's neck. Barry could all but imagine the warning look he was giving Mick right now, and it made Barry keen for more.

"P-please fuck me, sir please," he gasped, bucking up against Len for a friction he wouldn't be getting. The cage was painfully tight, it was killing him, and he wanted to be filled _so bad_. And with Len's cock in Mick could still continue preparing him for more, _he just had to have it now_.

"I love it when you beg for it," Len purred, and once one of the hands supporting Barry disappeared. Barry could feel the movement beneath him of Len opening his pants and Barry rolled his hips forward needily, whining and whimpering for it.

The press of Len into him was dry, rough, and perfect. Mick started to work more lube into his hole immediately, but Barry was already a mess of whines and moans. He was ready to beg for the cage to come off, but he knew he had to hold back. He knew he couldn't mention it.

He knew he couldn't, and he had to hold on, _and then his eyes met someone else's across the hallway._

Barry's eyes went wide and he made a choked little noise before burying his face into Len's shoulder.

More fingers were in alongside Len's cock, slowly fucking him, quickly stretching him, and they were being watched and god, _fuck, Barry needed to cum so bad._

Mick pressed his cock in alongside Len's and Barry was reverted to a gibbering mess between them.

His makeup had to be running now, all his clothes too tight and constricting and sweaty, and he had the feeling Len and Mick barely fit in him together because of the corset now, not because of his own limitations.

"Fuck, so tight," Len thrust a little harder, pulling soft cries from Barry. "For a slut you're always so tight."

The namecalling would've been hurtful if not for this particular roleplay they were doing. Now, it was just hot and it had Barry sobbing for more.

It had him sobbing and begging for more and for mercy until both his lovers spilt inside him, and he dreaded the mess running down his thighs soon. The lacy thong had not even remotely hindered two cocks and it would certainly not do so to the thick load of cum coming back soon.

"There… so good, babe." Len sighed deeply as he pulled out, already tugging down Barry's dress before Mick could pull back as well. Len's eyes were apologetic, so Barry smiled at him, feeling too worked up to give a proper response to that.

Len paused when he realised the underskirt was not salvageable from where it was rolled around Barry's middle, and he gave the rumpled mess one long hard look before making a sharp gesture at Mick that Barry couldn't place while he was so out of it. He almost shrieked at being picked up - thank god not thrown over Mick's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, because he was totally capable of doing that - and clung to Mick's jacket.

"Let's get out of here," Len ordered, smoothing out his fixed up pants before turning resolutely and marching off.

There was nobody in the hallway watching them, but Barry hadn't expected that anymore now.

He hid his face against Mick's chest and whimpered softly. _He couldn't wait until they got home for relief._

_Or if he was really lucky, he would get some in the car home._


	6. Another Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash is invited to Earth-2 to receive official congratulations... and some other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 6:** Another Earth

Harry was the one to tell Barry about it.

That was really the worst and best part about it. Barry doubted Harry would've told him so casually about the invitation if he had any idea of this result being even remotely possible. If anything, Harry thought Barry would hate Snart for being a criminal in his own world.

But he had passed on the official invitation like asked: Mayor Snart of Earth-2's Central City wanted to invite the Flash of Earth-1 to meet him so he could personally thank and congratulate him on defeating Zoom. The mayor was beyond grateful for Barry getting rid of Zoom, saving their city when Barry could've decided to just let them stew in their own problems after they locked Zoom out of their own world.

Barry figured it was not only rude to decline, it might give the people of Earth-2 a little closure to hear him confirm he got rid of Zoom and they no longer had to worry about the psychopathic speedster.

So he went to Earth-2.

He didn't think anything of the way Snart ogled him. He looked pretty young in the suit, especially considering they had known Hunter Zolomon as _their_ Flash. It had to be a surprise.

He didn't think much of Mick Rory joining the mayor by his side. He found out Mick was a firefighter here - no real surprise there - and he was Snart's husband. No surprise in that either.

The surprise came when after the official ceremony where the mayor thanked him on camera and he received a bunch of accolades he wasn't sure he deserved. Mayor Snart was whisked off by some of his officials, but Mick approached Barry where he had retreated to the dressing room. Not that he was dressing, or undressing. He'd been all done up in the suit the entire time. He had only been here for the break between his pleasant conversation with the mayor and his husband and the televised ceremony, and to get some woman dabbing makeup over the visible part of his face 'for the camera'.

He returned here automatically, unsure whether this was the time for him to leave and go home, or if they would want more of him here.

_Mick told him they wanted more._

Barry took the personal invitation in stride. If he wanted to join Mick and his husband for dinner - the invitation delivered in a typical nonchalant ad gruff Mick-way.

Barry warned he ate a lot of food as a speedster.

Mick promptly approved.

Barry took the time until dinner to debate whether to show up unmasked or not. Eventually he decided against it just because he didn't bring a change of clothes - and he could always take off his cowl after arrival, since it seemed he was invited to Snart's home.

And indeed, the cowl went upon arrival, and Snart's eyes glittered with glee and he muttered a 'I knew it' that was distinctly disconcerting.

"You knew?" Barry questioned warily.

"Well, I suspected," Snart admitted. "Couldn't be sure until you showed your face."

"He would know that twink look anywhere," Mick remarked casually from where he was setting food on the table.

Heat rose to Barry's cheeks, and Snart coughed awkwardly.

"That is to say, I met the Bartholomew Allen of this world before… several times, in fact. At his job at the CCPD precinct."

Barry held up one hand, cringing. "Please keep it on Barry for me. But yeah, I remember you having such a sharp memory - I mean from my world's version of you. He always knew how to make it a pain in my arse."

"Knew?" Snart questioned carefully. "Past tense, there?"

"Oh, he's in jail now," Barry answered flippantly, before realising what he'd said. His face grew redder than before, and he stuttered an apology. "A lot of people are swapped between good and evil between our worlds. Your villains are the good guys in our world and vice versa. Leonard Snart is a criminal where I come from and he is one massive pain for someone who isn't even a meta."

"Sounds like a Snart alright," Mick huffed, and Barry grinned at him warily.

"Yeah, and our Mick Rory is an arsonist as well as being Snart's partner in crime."

There was a beat of silence before both men started laughing. Laughing _loudly_.

Barry was glad this was so amusing to them, considering how _wrong_ these revelations could've gone. But they were amused by it and not angry and Barry really liked the sound of them laughing, so he joined in to chuckle.

They were civil over dinner, had Barry recount all his meetings with Captain Cold and Heatwave for their amusement, and managed to completely evade explaining why Mick had said Snart would 'recognise his twink face anywhere', because that sounded a lot more personal than for someone Snart had 'met before', and definitely inappropriate for a professional relationship _and_ for a guy you only just met.

The explanation did not come in words. At all.

The explanation came in the way Snart looked at him coyly while asking him if he would stay for coffee after dinner. The explanation came in the way Snart all but sat on his lap when he took a spot next to Barry on the couch, rather than taking a seat across of him.

The explanation came in the way Mick ogled him while putting down the coffee, and how Barry realised Snart hadn't stopped looking at his lips for quite a while now.

Barry coughed awkwardly, his face red as his eyes flickered up at the _mayor_ beside him.

Then the coffee was forgotten completely, because he had Snart's lips against his own and he felt the weight of Mick sitting on his other side a mere second before arms wrapped around his waist to draw him into the larger man's lap.

It was… unexpected. But far from unwelcome.

Barry would just have to make sure Harry didn't find out about this, because he would not be pleased knowing his part in it.

_When he was sitting on Mick's cock later that night with Len gleefully milking his prostate with two fingers against his perineum, his mouth over the tip of Barry's dick and Mick's insistent thrusts against his prostate, he almost regretted not being able to boast._


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you grow wings after finding your soulmate, it's really hard to be happy when finding out you got two soulmates by growing just one wing. It looks silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 7:** Soulmates  
>  This is a soulmate AU where soulmates grow wings after having sex with each other. Needless to say, it's not that easy actually finding your soulmate if it requires that much intimacy, and having sex with anyone always has the potential of opening a whole new can of worms - be it by growing wings with a one night stand or _not_ growing wings with your romantic partner.  
>  I first used this AU in an Olivarry drabble, and the first half of that may very well be read as an introduction to this one as well (since Oliver really only shows up halfway). Find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300276/chapters/35559321) if you like.

It was really the funniest thing, seeing that guy trying to be all smooth with one wing.

Barry had never seen it before - in fact, he had been convinced it was just a fairy tale, people with two soulmates instead of one. But there was no other explanation for a single wing other than him having found one soulmate but still missing a second.

And here he was, being all tough and criminal while he could be spotted from a distance as 'that guy with only one wing'.

The funniest part was how obvious it was who his soulmate was. Being that unheard of rumour with one wing, and committing crime with a guy who _also_ had only one wing? Way too obvious.

So it was really not easy taking him seriously, even when Barry should. He really should.

Captain Cold was a force to deal with, as he had proven before. Every time they tangled so far, people's lives got put in danger, or worse. This time… well, he'd be damned if he let it come to that.

He stole Cold from his bike, sprinting deep into the forest for a nice 'private talk'. It was time this thing stopped.

"Good to see you, Barry," Cold drawled, once Barry had left him to find his balance and his footing again in a small clearing.

Barry scowled, turning off his comms so he could speak without reservation. This man had endangered his friends, repeatedly. He was a joke, but a dangerous one.

Barry was _done_ with him.

"We have to talk," he stated, pulling his cowl off.

Cold's smirk was… almost disconcerting. And actually quite sexy, up close, but that was beside the point.

"No good ever came out of those words starting a conversation." Cold tossed his helmet and goggles aside, then tucked his hands into his pockets to stroll over to Barry leisurely, as if this was a normal conversation in a street. "What a terrible way to start a new relationship, _Flash_."

Barry scrunched up his nose in disgust - or make-belief disgust, it was good enough. "There is no relationship, Snart. There's just you being a criminal, and me being here to stop you."

"See? Now that's where we are at a disagreement." Cold stopped right in front of Barry. Too close, right in his personal space. Barry could smell him, minty and gasoline and frostbite. "I don't think you can stop me anymore, Mister Allen. Not with the information I have."

Barry scoffed, but did not move back. "And what were you going to do with that information if I locked you up in my private facility?"

Cold tutted, tapping a finger against Barry's jaw. Barry refused to flinch. "What a naughty boy, locking people up outside the legal system. I suppose you _could_ do that, but if you did there would be nothing to stop my soulmate from broadcasting your identity. He doesn't know it yet, but he _will_ if I'm not there to stop him, you know?"

Barry gritted his teeth.

Cold had him in a corner, and he knew it. He knew it oh so well, and that smug smirk was the most infuriatingly sexy thing Barry had ever seen.

"You can't hide, Snart. You have one wing, you stick out like a sore thumb, together with your soulmate."

"It's… problematic, I agree." The errant finger was sliding up Barry's cheek, then back down to trail over his lips. "We're searching for our third party though. Two of us cover more ground, and all."

"That's disgusting," Barry couldn't help laughing. "Are you saying that you and Rory are sleeping around with anyone who's willing to put out, separately? What about loyalty to your soulmate?"

"We're not being disloyal if we're looking for our _other_ soulmate," Len purred, and for all Barry's speed, his brain did not catch up fast enough to avoid Leonard Snart unexpectedly kissing him on the lips.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to push Snart away and scream.

He wanted to melt right into his arms and _do this_.

Barry had not been searching for his soulmate. He'd been reluctant to have sex because of the uncertainty that every time may or may not show he found his soulmate this time. He could have a one night stand and accidentally find his soulmate in a stranger, or he could have a loving relationship and find they didn't match after they tried to consummate - all options were bad if you didn't get that lucky one in five hundred number.

But this time… Snart was hot, coming onto him, and Barry was _angry_.

When Snart pulled back for air, Barry followed immediately. He flashed them forward - Snart backward, back against a tree in the blink of an eye. Snart let out a surprised _oomph_ at the force because Barry was not gentle, not planning to, not interested in, but he was quick to get back to kissing.

Kissing angrily, hungrily, hatefully. It was all teeth and growls and Barry had never imagined in his life that he would ever be kissing someone like this. He was a romantic at heart, but here they were kissing with _hatred_ and it was _exactly_ what he needed.

Snart bit Barry's lip and Barry growled, pulled away faster than Snart could track and bit back, _hard_.

Snart yelped in surprise but then laughed, a flippant noise that only spurred Barry's anger.

So he pushed harder, grinding his hips up against the criminal's.

They both gasped in response, but Barry louder and that grated him too. Snart was smirking at him for it and that _grated him_. 

Barry growled, pushed harder, ground harder, kissed harder. Before he knew it they were both panting, sweaty messes, dry humping each other where Barry had Snart pinned to a tree. For all his agression, Barry still didn't feel like he was in control of this. Even with Snart panting, Barry was feeling manipulated.

So he dipped lower to bite Snart's neck hard. See what Rory would think of _that,_ his soulmate returning to him with a hickey on his neck.

Only Snart didn't seem to mind. Rather he gave a sharp little moan that went right to Barry's dick and breathed hotly against Barry's ear, using a tight grip on Barry's hips to pull them crotches together even harder, even more urgently.

Not one moment was Barry truly aware of what he was doing here. That he would later be embarrassed of dry humping Snart in a dark forest instead of taking him in to lock him up. That he might need to explain to Cisco how the suit got dirty.

Not one moment did he think of this as _wrong_. Just hot and exactly what he needed right now. And Snart was exactly _who_ he needed right now.

They both finished in their pants, soiling their underwear like horny teenagers by bucking and grinding into each other purely on base instincts.

It was terrible and perfect and Barry was ready to let Snart go on the off-chance this could happen again.

Even if that made no sense - Snart's excuse to sleep around was to find his missing soulmate, find that second wing of his, and dry humping Barry a second time would certainly not give him that.

The realisation made Barry's insides go cold, and he almost felt sick when he was suddenly pulled back by an unexpected weight against his right shoulder blade.

He yelped in surprise, stumbling back and only just catching himself by using his speed. He swirled around to find who managed to sneak up on them during their heated but very private moment… only to find the forest empty behind him, and himself stumbling a step again from being off balance somehow.

Snart made a choked sound of disbelief.

Barry turned back again, as fast as before, outrage ready and demands on the tip of his tongue, but something else registered first.

_Snart had two wings_ .

That, and his fast movement pulled him to the right, like something was attached to his back, but he wasn't shot or anything and _fuck, oh fuck._

Barry gaped, then made an indignant sound, pulling on the feathers of his single wing - pulling them _hurt_ , and it was _weird_ because he had never _felt_ this appendage before and his brain had not quite wrapped around it's presence on his body.

"Well, seems like I found my second soulmate after all." The Captain Cold drawl was so heavy it was obvious even to Barry that Snart was hiding his shock. "You should come back home with me, have a nice romp with Mick. He's desperately cranky about only having the one."

"I-I can't… I can't be- with _you_ -"

"You don't have to like me yet, Scarlet. Nor Mick. Soulmates aren't everything."

But Barry knew they were.

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, both hardened criminals, stuck together all romantically because soulmates _were_ everything. Barry's father was so broken over the loss of his wife because it was _everything_.

Barry knew.

_This couldn't be happening_ .

He wasn't ready for the hand on his shoulder, now strangely gentle, almost soothing. So unlike the man Barry had just hatefully rutted with against a tree.

"Come home with me. We'll figure this out."

Barry looked up, letting Snart - his soulmate, a criminal - see his desperation. There was nothing he could do to fix this.

And yet, it felt perfect to fall into Snart's arms, let those wrap around him protectively, soothingly, and trust this stranger who had been shooting at him earlier to be good on that promise.


	8. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos would never trust again, but he could still love, and he could definitely still want to be together with the people he loved. He just didn't trust them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R-18  
>  **Day 7:** Horror  
>  This one is rated for gore and mutilation, not smut. Sorry.  
> It wasn't my idea to put horror on the menu, I swear

Trust was not a thing that had ever come easy to him.

He had trusted fire.

He had trusted it to burn, he had trusted it to be bright. He had trusted it to be beautiful.

And then it burned down his home and his family with it, and he wasn't quite sure if his trust had been misplaced or if he had been betrayed.

Then he trusted this scrawny little kid in juvie after he saved his stupid arse from getting kicked.

Len was smart, Len was quick. Len could be trusted to lead him to the good heists and to have his back. He trusted Len more than the flame, he trusted Len with himself, his soul, his body. He trusted Len to get closer than anyone else, he trusted Len to get into his head.

And then he even trusted this other kid. He wasn't sure why, because the Flash locked them away initially. The Flash was their enemy. But the Flash was also an incorrigible _good_ kid and when Len brought him home, he had trusted Len's judgement and trusted Barry in turn.

And for a while all that had been perfect. He trusted, and Barry taught him love. He taught him that he already loved Len, and what to do with that. He taught him to love _Barry_ and it was the all consuming fire that he had always known, always trusted. It was _perfect_.

It was perfect until Len betrayed him, just like the fire had.

But like fire, he knew Len had been untameable, and he knew he still loved him. Just because Len left him to die… he still loved Len.

Just because Barry hadn't come to save him… he still loved Barry.

But he never trusted them anymore.

Mick had trusted, Mick had loved.

Chronos still loved, but Chronos could never trust.

He got Len first, locked him away because he knew he would run. Len was no longer the man Mick had known, and Chronos was no longer the Mick Len had known, so if anything he trusted Len to betray him again. He had to lock him up, cuff him to a railing on the bridge so he could keep him close.

He may not trust him, but he still loved him and he wanted Len close. It hurt a little, those looks Len was giving him, but it would be good practice for once he caught Barry.

He knew Barry would look at him like a kicked puppy once he got his hands on him.

_He should've trusted more on Len's penchant to be a little bitch._

Chronos had not expected Len to freeze and break off his own hand to get free, but he did admire him for his durability. He still dragged him back, this time cuffing his feet as well. It would be a temporary measure, but he could think about something more permanent once their trio was complete again. Their love was no longer what it was without Barry to be their sunshine.

And Barry was… harder to catch.

Chronos had the benefit of the Time Masters' knowledge, and they knew a whole damn lot about Barry. Barry was of vital importance to the timeline and should never be tampered with, and thus they had mapped out his every move.

Chronos knew he would no longer have the backing of his masters once he caught Barry, but he didn't need them. All he needed was his three loves together with him: Fire, Len and Barry.

_He caught Barry too_ .

Barry was as difficult to hold as Len, and he too escaped initially, despite Chronos making sure to outfit him with cuffs to dampen his power and buffer his ship's outer walls with something he would not be able to phase through. It was a pain to catch him and when he dragged Barry back kicking and screaming, Len had escaped again.

There was really only one solution to all this, and that was _truly_ bringing his three loves together.

If locking them up wouldn't stop them from running away from him, he would have to use… other methods.

Chronos knew just the thing.

He tied them up together this time. Ropes and shackles, just to keep them pressed together really. This was not going t be pleasant and he loved them, so the least he could do was give them each other's comfort during what was to come.

"You brought this upon yourself."

"You don't have to do this Mick," Len pleaded.

"Please stop, Mick please," Barry sobbed.

Oh, he loved them.

Chronos shook his head, lifting them like a large, tied up parcel, and carrying them out of the ship into the mountains. He had prepared the setting for them, allowed them to be together without having to watch what he was doing, even if he wouldn't expect them to figure it out before it was too late. Still, he loved them, and he had a soft spot for them both. He could be kind to his lovers.

He had a stone structure prepared, a chamber with a large hole on one side and a small one on the other. He put his parcel of lovers on the floor and pushed them feet first into the chamber, up to their thighs.

Both were struggling, begging, pleading, but Chronos would ignore it for now. He would love to hug them now and tell them it would be fine, but it _wouldn't_ be because he couldn't trust them.

He stood on the other side and pressed the nozzle of his old, trusted heat gun to the small hole on the other side.

Realisation dawned on the faces of his lovers.

They had always been smart guys. Mick could never hold a candle to Len's sharp wits or Barry's sheer amount of knowledge. Chronos was smarter, but still, he had expected them to catch on at this point.

So Chronos fired.

He ignored the screams of his lovers. It was agony, hearing them cry and scream until their voices failed them, but it was necessary. Len actually passed out from the pain, but Barry, oh poor Barry… As a speedster, it was his healing that kept him conscious. It was the speedster healing that probably made this infinitely more painful for him too.

Chronos hoped it would not be for nought. He knew Barry healed from a lot of injuries - had seen him recover from a broken spine, even - but he doubted he could grow back a removed limb or two. His body would try, but hopefully it would not succeed, as it would make this whole exercise… unbearable.

Chronos knew when they were done, and he ignored the sweet stench of burned flesh as much as he had ignored their screams, and as he ignored the swollen, bloodshot eyes of Barry seeking him out dazedly when he pulled them out of the oven.

Their legs had burned up nicely to a crisp. The makeshift oven had allowed it to get hot enough to properly cremate their legs, and Len's were gone entirely up to high on his thighs. Barry's had been a little sturdier, and Chronos could still see half the femurs sticking out, but the flesh was properly cauterised.

He lifted them both, humming to them soothingly as he carried them back on the ship, laying them out on their shared bed that he would finally be able to use with them now. He still chained Barry's wrists both to the headboard, and Len by the throat because one wrist would just not do, but that was just because he could not trust them.

Even without legs, he could not trust them. Only love them.

He brought out water and a washcloth to clean the dust from their lower bodies, the sweat from their skin, the tears from their faces. Chronos hummed softly to himself, feeling happier than he felt in a long time.

He had his lovers back now. All three his lovers, here with him.

It was the fire that allowed them all to be together, that made that Len and Barry would never escape him again.

He loved them so much.

_He would just never trust anything again._


End file.
